


Moonlight

by mresundance



Series: Shomatober Flashfiction [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: For #Shomatober"It would be red in the daylight, while gold and rosy hues waft through the bedroom windows. Red as roses. Red as blood.But by moonlight the redness is black, monochrome."





	Moonlight

It would be red in the daylight, while gold and rosy hues waft through the bedroom windows. Red as roses. Red as blood.

But by moonlight the redness is black, monochrome. 

"Not a sound," Javi growls, bent over Shoma. 

He licks up Shoma's spine. Shoma lays prone, still, and naked, wrists bound to the headboard, ankles tied to the legs of the bed. He bites a pillow and waits. 

The next blow is swift. The leather snaps against his ass, but the little studs are like icy stars and he wants to cry out. Instead he grinds his teeth in the pillow while the next blow and the next arrive, leaving his ass numb. 

Javi stops, touching him gently, murmuring. Shoma moans. 

"Naughty boy," Javi says and the blows renew themselves, sparks of hurt and heat. 

Javi stops again before it's too much.

Javi massages his ass cautiously and Shoma's cock twitches, leaks. Javi's hand dips down between the bed and Shoma's body to cup him. 

"My, my," he says. 

He bites and sucks Shoma's shoulders, his neck, his jaw, all the while slowly rubbing his cock. 

"I could face fuck you," Javi says. 

Shoma doesn't respond, though his dick stiffens. He will do whatever Javi desires. Those are more or less the rules. 

Javi smacks Shoma's ass. 

"Or maybe I'll have some of this. Would you like that?"

He's not asking, because he's rubbing his thumb against Shoma's entrance. It's all rhetorical. 

Javi has nice fingers. Strong fingers. And they've done this often enough they slide in with the right amount of coaxing and lube. Shoma gulps back groans until Javi, caressing him with his free hand, tells him he can make noise. 

And noisy he is. Greedy. Wanton. Just like Javi, who pulls out to untie him, and then rolls Shoma on his back and kisses him. 

Shoma's knees are hitched under Javi's elbows as Javi sinks in. Shoma is gasping, panting and that cock burns in the best possible way. 

"You're such a good boy," Javi grunts as he fucks Shoma. 

Shoma finishes first, a flutter in his lower stomach, an arc in his back. Javi comes soon after, and Shoma feels the tremor of his cock, the sticky heat inside him. He sighs.

Javi pulls out after a moment and turns Shoma on his side.

"Did you like that, mi amorcito?" he asks. 

"I hated it," Shoma laughs. 

"I guess someone is applying aloe all by himself," Javi kneads Shoma's ass.

Shoma grimaces as an ache jolts him. 

"It was amazing, now  _ please _ ." 

Javi and Shoma clean up, and then Javi carefully rubs aloe into his ass. 

It would be red in the daylight, while gold and rosy hues waft through the bedroom windows. Red as roses. Red as blood.

But by moonlight the redness is black, monochrome. 


End file.
